


Forbidden

by Lady_Marquez93



Category: wallander
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Feelings, Murder, Nightmare, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, police protection, wittness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are witnessing a brutal murder and to ensure your safety until they have him, you get permanent surveillance in your home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

You sigh longingly as the warm water glides over your body, grateful that you're finally home after a long hard evening. You've spent hours at the police station to make a statement and a composite sketch of the man you saw shooting someone in cold blood. Before you knew it a scream escaped from your throat and suddenly those cold eyes looked up at you. You stood rooted to the ground as you looked at each other but when he suddenly came to you you whirled around, running as fast as you could. Eventually you flew into a busy street and soon you realized that you found yourself in the shopping street. You turned to the man but saw nothing to your relief. Your feet were suddenly painfull and you reached down to slip your heels from your feet, you wanted nothing more than to go home but that man, that poor man who lay there in that alley, alone, dead. You called the police to report it, anonymously, and once at home you wanted to walk up when the bell rang, police, they had found the man in the alley and tracked you through your phone call. Your first reaction was anger, you had after all called anonymous but they explained that they had little evidence and after you told them what happened they asked if you wanted to come to the station. To make a statement and, if necessary to make an composite sketch. You hestated, you would rather not get into something like this but one of the detectives, a young man with blond curly hair and blue eyes had looked at you almost pleadingly, the man had a wife, a child, the only thing they wanted to do was to catch the killer and give them the opportunity to have closure.

And so you had agreed and the next two hours were spent at the police station. The older, Kurt, wasa little grumpy but still very nice, and the younger, Magnus, was all friendliness and politeness, he brought you coffee when you wanted and even asked a few times if he had to get some food for you but each time you politely declined.

You could give them a vague description and when you where done Kurt and Magnus looked at it and then at each other. It turned out ot be an old friend, he had eluded them once already and had left a trail of destruction and the detectives suggested to place you somewhere until they caught him but that you did not want, trapped in a strange house in a strange place, you didn't wanted to let that man determine how you lived and no matter how much both detectives tried to pursuede you, you kept refusing so there was only one thing, there was someone to stay with you at all times.

"I'll do it." Magnus had said.

You and Kurt looked at him surprisingly, he shifted in his seat, blushing slightly, suddenly realizing that he said yes very quickly.

"I mean,....uhm....if the lady is okay with it, that is.......of course...." he stammered.

You noticed he avoided eyecontact with you and he shifted again making you smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine with that." you answer.

Magnus eyes flickered up to meet yours, faint smile around his thin lips. Somehow you were glad that he would stay with you instead of another detective, you knew him now a little and you had to admit that you felt comfortable with him and he was not bad to look at either

And so, here you are standing in your shower while downstairs a hot detective is sitting on your couch, probably flicking between channels on the TV with a glass of beer. When you're ready you turn off the tap and pull on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and a pair of socks. You open the closet in the hallway and pull out a blanket and pillow and briefly you think about how it would be to share your bed with him but you put that thought out of your head immediately. You walk down the stairs and when you walk into the room, you see that he does not sit on the couch and is not watching TV with a beer. Then you realize that you smell something and slowly you walk into the kitchen, just at the moment you walk through the arch Magnus turns around and you see that he is holding a pan 

"I see that you already feel quite at home." you say and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Oh, this, yeah, I thought, you're probably hungry, all those hours and you have not eaten."

You look how he slides an omelet on a slice of bread and puts the pan back on the stove, then he walks up to you and grabs the sheet and pillow over from you and when your fingers touch a shiver goes through you.

"Thank you," he says softly, before he walks to the couch.

You frown your eyebrows and look at the omelet.

"Wait, this is for me?" you say incredulously.

Magnus stops preparing his bed for the night and looks at you.

"You cooked for me?"

"It's just an omelette, nothing fancy." he says.

"Yes, but still, thank you."

He smiles at you and you feel your knees become week.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks.

_You can throw me down and take me now,_ you think.

"Oh, no, no, this is fine." you say and you clear your throat.

You observe how he comes walking towards you with a twinkle in his eye and for a brief moment your afraid that you've said the thought aloud but he walks past you and points to the fridge.

"Can I have a drink?" he asks.

_Oh, you can have anything you want baby_

"Sure, go ahead." you answer, feeling yourself blush.

You walk around the table and sit down to eat your omelet and look at Magnus while he pours a drink for himself, your eyes go down and remain on that sweet ass that makes you wonder how it would feel in your hands and then his fingers that surround the glass, fingers that you already feel caressing your bare skin, tender and loving, or dragging and rough, whatever works for him. You put a piece of food in your mouth and your eyes go further up to his chest and in your mind you already see the movements his muscles make while he....

"See something you like?" you suddenly hear.

Your eyes go up and you see that he looks at you, head slightly tilted and eyes serious.

"Oh, I .... uhm ... sorry ..... it was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable." you say softly and look at your plate.

"Who says I feel uncomfortable?" he says.

It takes a while before you figure out what he said and you look up but he's already gone and you frown your eyebrows before you get back to your omelet. When your done you place your plate in the sink and get a drink too before you walk into the room and see Magnus is now watching some tv, leaning back on it, arm draped over the back, legs wide apart and you really can't help but look _down there_.

"Your doing it again." he says.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." you say, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"Don't be, I'm used to it." 

You look at him and walk closer, sitting down in the corner of the couch but because your couch isn't that large your knees almost touch his leg, You fold your legs underneath you you watch him.

"So it happens frequently?" you ask carefully.

"Yeah," he says and looks at his glass still in his hand,"but mostly it is just because the women we come across have just been through a traumatic experience like robbery, rape, a beating, murder and they are just looking for a strong man to protect them they project those feelings on me."

His voice is softer now, you can hear that he doesn't mind that much but you also hear an undertone in his voice you can't place.

"And you think I am doing that too?"

"Are you?" he says and looks at you.

"I don't know, maybe, all I know is that I'm glad your here." you smile.

He smiles too and looks at the screen again, your eyes go there too and see he is watching a movie. After some time you shift position slightly because you get a cramp in your neck, and you find yourself so close to him is that you can smell his cologne. You smile and try to concentrate on the movie and although it is silent, it is not uncomfortable silence and soon you are completely into the film. When you begin to yawn for the umpteenth time Magnus looks at you.

"Maybe you should go to bed." he suggests.

"No, I want to know how it ends." you say.

"Are you sure? I can tell you tomorrow how it ends." he suggests.

"And what if you also fall asleep, then I do not know anything yet."

"Hey,"he says and turns your face to look at him,"you've been yawning for like a hundred times in one hour."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." you say.

Magnus laughs and looks after you while you walk up the stairs and change into your nightshirt. You crawl into bed and as soon as your head hits the pillow your sleeping. In your sleep your mind goes back to what happened, the man who was shot dead before your eyes, the eyes of the gunman who find yours and the chase. But this time you don't escape, this time he gets a hold of you and pushes you roughly against the wall, knocking the breath from your lungs. While gasping for breath he gives you a hard hit on the head with the butt of the gun and screaming you suddenly bold upright. Heaving for breath and still terrifield you feel two arms grabbing your shoulders and you try to push them away untill you hear his voice and look into two bright blue eyes that look at you concerned and when you see his lips moving, you understand that he is talks to you.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, I just had a bad dream." you say.

"I thought so when you suddenly began to gasp for air, yes."

"Sorry, I'm sorry." you say, licking your suddenly dry lips.

"That's okay, it's very understandable considering what you've been through."

You look at him and see understanding and also a bit of a concerned look in his eyes and you are touched that he genuinely seems to worry about you. Before you know what you're doing you lean forward and lay your arms around his neck and your head on his shoulder. You feel him stiffen but continue to hold him, you're so shocked of your dream that you just want to feel those arms around you, it's safety, it's warmth. Slowly you feel how he lays his hands on your back and moves them up and down and simultaneously presses you closer to him.

"I am so glad you are with me." you whisper.

"And I will stay with you until we caught him, y/n, I will keep you safe, I promise you that with all that I am."

"I know."

You remain like this for some time and when you let him go, he sees that you've been crying and he slowly wipes away your tears.

"Try to get some sleep."

"Okay."

He wants to get up but you take his hand to stop him and he looks at you.

"Will you come lie with me? Hold me?" you ask softly.

"I .... I do not ..."

"Please, when you just held me I felt safe, really safe."

You slightly slide away to make room for him and he breaks away from your grip on his wrist. He gets up and just when you want to say something you see that he takes off his shoes and puts his gun on the table beside the bed. Then he goes lying next to you on the bed, propped up on his elbows and he looks at you. You reach your hand toward his and take it, then you turn your back to him while you lay his arm around your waist thus pulling him with you so that he also comes to lie on his side. You lace your fingers together and feel how he slowly presses his upper body against your back and his arm around your waist tightens and instantly you feel that safe feeling coming back again and you smile.

"Thank you." you say.

"Of course, just uh ..... try to get some sleep." he says.

You feel his breath over your bare shoulder and involuntarily push yourself back slightly into the safety of his arms. It is not long before you sleep again. When you wake up the next day it is dusky in the room and when you notice that there is an arm around your waist you frown your eyebrows but then everything comes back again, and you know who is lying next you. You smile and stretch a little but you immediately stop when you feel something hard poking in your back and a breath that falters. Feeling bold you wiggle a bit with your buttocks and the arm around your waist tightens while you hear a stifling groan behind you.

"Don't do that, please." it sounds muffled, voice full of sleep.

"Why not? It sounds like you liked it, detective." you purr.

You wiggle your hips again and press them backwards.

"Please, don't call me that."

"Why not? Does it turn you on _detective_ " you ask challenging and your hand wanders back and when you put it on his hip his hand grabs your wrist.

"Y/N, you have no idea what you're doing."

"I think I have some idea."

You try your to wriggle your hand out of his grasp but he tightens it until it hurts and when you stop squirming you turn your head and look at him, his eyes are closed but when he opens them you are startled at what you see. Instead of the light blue you meet almost dark eyes that look at you and you see the intensity in it.

"Are you okay?" you ask.

He laughs and shakes his head.

"You have no idea how much I want you now, how much I'd like to rip the clothes off you and just _take_...."

His words ensure a shiver runs through your body.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"The rules. It's against the rules." he says.

"What?"

"To become personally involved in a case, you are a witness, if I ..... if we ....." he sighs with difficulty and licks his lips, "I could lose my job."

"What?" you say and slide away from him but he does not release your wrist, "let me go."

"I want too but I can't, god I want you."

He starts pulling your wrist to get you closer but suddenly you resist and you slide away again, until you stand next to the bed but he still holds your wrist firmly.

"Please, I do not want to be the reason you lose your job." you say, pleadingly.

Suddenly he comes forward and slides off the bed and before you know it you stand face forward against the wall while he pushes his body taut against yours and you feel his erection pressing against your lower back.

"Too late for that now," he whispers in your ear,"has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep? I woke up last night and you muttered something, I could not hear what you said, so I bowed slightly over you and then I heard you moaning and I had to do my best not to become hard, but when I heard you softly moaning my name, god that sounded so good coming from your lips, I was so hard so fast, y/n."he says and rolls his hips forward, making you feel his erection.

"It is six o'clock."

"What?"

"Kurt will be here at eight o'clock, we have two hours and those two hours I'm going to use extensively. You wanna know what I am going to do to you?" he says and suddenly he licks your neck and bites your earlobe,"first I'll make you feel so much pleasure that your head will spin, then I will lick you and fuck you so hard that you are not able to walk normally for at least a week and then I'm going to make you scream my name so loud you have no voice left, älskling."

"Oh God." you moan and feel yourself getting wetter from his words.

His hands grab your hands and places them against the wall next to your head.

"Keep them there." he whispers.

You nod and you feel his fingers go up over your arms and he pushes his leg between yours to get them apart. His hands grab your hips and he rolls his erection against your lower back, they go down further and they slip under your night shirt and slowly move up over your bare skin up taking along your night shirt but he does not pull it off you. One of his hands cup your breast and the other slides down and he caresses you through the fabric of your briefs and moaning you buck your hips forward.

"God, you're so ready, aren't you, min skönhet?"

His hand moves you slip aside and his finger moves over your wet slit in a long line from back to front and he playfully circles his finger around your clit. You bite your lip and push your hips against his touch. When he pushes two fingers inside you groan loudly and you throw your head back.

"That's it, let me hear you." he breaths down your neck.

The hand on your breast moves and he laces his fingers with yours against the wall. His fingers in your pump slowly and sometimes he bends them so you literally see stars.

"Tell me how it feels."

"Fuck, so good. Your fingers feel so good inside me." you groan.

"It's nothing compared to this." he says, and pushes his hips against you making you feel his erection pressing against your buttocks.

You become torn between riding his fingers and pushing your buttocks against his erection and he chuckles in your ear.

"You want it? You want my dick?"

"Yes."

"Patience, ursnygg, you're not yet ready to receive my dick, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then get me ready, detective." you say.

Magnus immediately pushes a third finger inside you and you squeak a bit at the initial pain of it.

"If you want my dick you really need to be a bit wider, come on, take it, take it all."

You laugh breathless and begin to ride his fingers intense.

"That's it, make yourself ready for me."

The moment you feel you climax approaching your legs begin to tremble and your breathing falters but Magnus pulls his fingers back and you whimper disappointed.

"Oh, do not be like that, I'll let you come tonight, but only by my dick."

He grabs you nightgown and in one smooth motion pulls it off you and throws it away before he turns you around and you don't even have the chance to look him in his eyes before he lifts you up and walks to the bed. He kneels in the middle of the bed and lays you on your back before he sits up on his knees and his hands go to the hem of his shirt, followed by your eyes. His long fingers curl around it and he slowly pulls it up to reveal a smooth muscular chest and before you can stop yourself you sit up and your arms circle his narrow waist and you splay your fingers on his back to pull him closer and your lips kiss his chest. You feel his musculs twitch under your touch before he slips his fingers in your hair and a places a kiss on your head and he unwrapps your arms from around him and pushes you on your back again.

"I'm not finished with you yet." he says.

He kisses your neck and goes down, biting gently into your shoulder and his tongue makes a trail to your breast where it encircles your nipple and his tongue moves over it before he takes it in his mouth. Again your fingers find their way into his blond curls and straight away he stops and looks at you.

"No touching." he says.

You grumble softly and place your hands over your head, he grins at you and takes your nipple into his mouth to lick and bite it until it is hard. He repeats the treatment with you other nipple, and when that one is hard too, he slides down further and automatically you spread your legs for him. He kisses your thighs and lets his tongue circle your clit before he takes it in his mouth and gently bites it, you moan and arch your back of the mattress. Magnus looks up and your eyes locks while his tongue moves over your slit before pushing it inside, you bite your lip and feel how his fingers open you wide to give his tongue more space and he licks and bites and brings you back slowly to the abyss. Your fist your hands in the sheets to suppress the urge to touch him and when you're almost at your peak, he stops. He crawls over you and gives you a kiss before he looks at you.

"Pull my jeans off." he says.

Your hands directly go to the button and you push it through the hole and then open his zipper and you can not resist the temptation to sneak you hand past the elestic of his boxer and you grab his manhood in your hand.

"Fuck, y/n." he gasps and his hips buck.

"Are you going to fuck me with that, detective?" you purr.

He laughs and puts his forehead against yours.

"When I'm done with you, you'll realize that all the men you took into your bed were mere boys, I am going to satisfy you in ways they never could, I'm going to ruin you for all other men."

He kisses you passionately and he lets one hand slide down to hoist your leg over his hip, then that hand slips down and he aligns his erection against your opening.

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck, yes."

In a hard motion thrust his erection deep inside you and you scream of the impact, he grins at you and seems pleased with your response.

"Is that all you got?" you ask challenging.

"Oh, you like it rough?"

Before you can say something he pushes your leg up and lays it over his shoulder and thrust hard and wildly inside you, the bed squeaks under your rough coupling and slams against the wall with every thrust and you thank God above that you do not have neighbors. Magnus remains thrusting hard and deep inside you and you feel and hear his balls slapping against your buttocks, a sound that excites you only more.

"Like this?" he gasps.

"Yes, just like this, please ...... fuck ..... _God Magnus_..." you groan.

His eyes wander over your body and linger at your breasts that are bouncing wildly up and down and he leans forward to kiss one. When one of your hands engages onto his curls he seems not to mind and he let a hand slip under your back and it squeezes your buttock. He pushes you up with every hard thrust to take you deeper and you groan now with every thrust and roll your head from one side to the other.

"Oh, fucking Christ ...." he gasps and you feel his erection twitch within you.

You let an arm slip around his waist and drag it down over his skin to grab his buttock and you squeeze it to feel him deeper in you. His thrusts lose some momentum and when you look at him you see that his eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open to lick his lips. The hand in his hair pulls him down and you seal your lips in a hot kiss with tongues touching each other and challenge each other.

"Shit, I'm coming." he gasps against your mouth.

"Me too." you groan.

At that moment he pushes you over the edge and you come to an explosive climax, calling out his name like a mantra and when you come down from your high you look at him when his hips stutter and he throws his head back, eyes closed and mouth open again in a perfect O. Your eyes wander over his face and chest and you're speechless by his beauty in his orgasm and you bite your lip. His hips still move with the after shocks while his head falls forward, his curly hair falling into his face and his breath coming out in quick gasps. You let him catch his breath, and when his eyes open slowly he looks at you, you slide your hands into his hair and pushes his curls aside so you can look at him. A smile appears on his lips and he comes forward to kiss you tenderly and affectionately. Then he sits up and grabs your ankle to press a kiss on it before he lays it on the bed and his erection slides out of you. You moan softly and watch Magnus takes off his pants and boxer and then lies down next to you to gather you close to him. You put your head on his chest and your fingers make imaginary drawings.

"I still have my voice." you say against his skin.

"It is not yet eight o'clock." is his answer, making you both laugh.

"So, uh, how long are we going to waste untill you can get it hard again?" you ask cheekily.

"Well, it's not going to get hard by itself, you know."

You look up at him, understanding what he says and you place yourself between his legs.

"Allow me then, detective."

You put your hands next to his hips and kiss his chest, slowly working your way to his nipples, you repeatwhat he did earlier with you nipples, biting and licking, and when you are satisfied you move down. You smile when he reacts the same as you, his legs spreading widely for you and you lower your upper body to slide your breasts over his flaccid cock and his breath hitches in his throat. You slide his dick up and down between your breasts and after a while you go further down, you grab his thighs with your hands and first lick a long stripe across the bottom of his shaft all the way up before taking the head in your mouth. You let a hand go to his shaft and pull his foreskin away to slip your tongue over his frenulum and his hips come up from the bed. You see that he grasps the pillow in his hands and you let it slip out of your mouth.

"You know, you can touch me, I'm not as mean as you."

Magnus laughs but his hands immediately find their way into your hair and you take him in your mouth to repeat the action with his frenulum. Then you pull your knees under you and sit a little upright so you have a little more room and when your other hand starts playing with his balls he moans softly.

"Wait, wait ..." he says.

You let him fall out of your mouth and look at him as he moves backward and pushes the pillows against the headboard of the bed so he can lean on them. When he is done he looks at you and beckons with his finger that you should come to him while his other hand gives a few short tugs on his shaft that is already half hard.

"Bring your hot mouth back here." he says with a grin.

You answer his grin with one of yourself and you slowly crawl towards him and while you take him back in your mouth you remain to keep eye contact with him You close your eyes and moan loudly around him and hear how his head falls back with a dull sound against the headboard.

"Oh, helvete ...." he moans.

You drag your tongue over his frenulum and you feel his hands move over your arms and they cup your breasts and pinch your nipples while your finger seeks his perineum and when you find it you push it slightly and his hips buck wildly up and since you did not expect such a fierce reaction you gag and he slowly pulls you off his dick.

"Sorry, I'm sorry ..... I just ..."

"Shut up." you say.

You come forward, fusing your lips together and you put your legs on either side of his hips, his hands go there and he puts you right above his erection. Relaxing your muscles you lower yourself slowly until the tip breaches you and you put your head in your neck. Just a little bit more and when you have it almost all the way in he pulls you down, impaling you on his dick and you wheeze.

"Jesus, Magnus ..." you gasp.

Magnus just smiles and grabs your hips even tighter so you can not move but that he is the one in charge and he starts to trust up hard and deep inside you. Pretty soon you're a panting, moaning, screaming mess above him and you put your hands behind you on his thighs to feel him go deeper. When you feel a finger at your clit you arch your back and you feel that tingling feeling in your stomach.

''Scream my name.''

Without really realizing it you call out his name like a mantra, over and over again from the top of your lungs. Going completly under in the pleasure he brings you with his hard deep thrusts. 

''Fuck.'' he breaths.

You feel his seed shooting inside you and it rocks your body even more into the climax that already makes your body shaking. You slump against him and he wraps his arms around you, kissing your shoulder. Slowly he slides down the bed with you in his arms and when he slips out of you he looks at you.

"How's your voice?" he asks, smiling ans you slap his arm playfull, not being able to say a word yet.


	2. Chapter 2

When it's time to get up Magnus gives you another kiss and gets up, while he gets dressed you let your eyes appreciatively move over his slender but muscular body. When he notices it, he chuckles.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Oh yes, very much," you say, and lie on your stomach for a better view, "I can spend hours just watching you."

Magnus huffs out a breath and shakes his head in disbelief making your eyes search his but you see him avoiding yours while he fumbles with the hem of his shirt and he actually looks shy and he even has a blush on his cheeks. You sit down on your knees and slide to the edge of the bed to grab the waistband of his jeans and you draw him towards you.

"I mean it,"you say but he still avoids your eyes so you frame his face,"look at me, have you ever even looked at yourself? Your the most gorgious, beautiful, stunning and sexiest man I have ever known, and most defenitly the finest specimen of a man that I have ever had in my bed."

He smiles at you, sliding a strand of hair behind your ear before his arms snake around your waist to pull you close.

"I've had girlfriends in the past that also said such things to me and it was always nice to hear but it feels different when you say it."

"Different how?" you want to know.

"I do not know, love." he says.

"Love ?" you repeat while your fingers slip into his curls.

"Hmm, that you are now, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I like." you say.

You pull him towards you to kiss him and his arms tighten around your waist, the kiss is getting more intense and fervent and his hands squeeze into your buttocks and push you simultaneously against him. He turns his head slightly to deepen the kiss and you moan into his mouth when he bites gently on your lip and his tongue finds its way inside your mouth. He lets it playfully revolve around your tongue and your fingers fists in his curly hair. Both of you let each other go panting and Magnus puts his forehead against yours.

"I need to get away from you otherwise, I will take you here and now."

You feel a tingling between your legs and reluctantly let him go, he buckles his holster around his waist and slides his gun in it.

"God, that's so sexy." your breath.

"What? I'm not doing anything." Magnus says and holds his hands up.

"The way you slide your gun in the holster." you explain.

"Just look out, it's loaded." he warns with a smile.

"Oh I think I've proved last night that I can handle 'loaded things'." you say and lick your lips.

"Yeah, okay, I see you downstairs."

You laugh as he walks away and you decide to take a quick shower and when you come back down half an hour later you look around the room and you expect to see Kurt but when you do not see him you look at Magnus. He looks up when he hears you coming, and he smiles at you.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He just called that it will take a bit longer before he is here."

"Oh?" you say and you see how he gets up and walks towards you,"how much longer?"

"Long enough for us to have a second go."

His lips are on yours again and you feel his hands slip under your skirt and they immediately slide inside your slip to squeeze your buttocks. You moan and Magnus pushes you backwards to crowd you against the backrest of the couch. You let yourself be pushed willingly and when you stand against the couch you lay your hands on it and you lean backwards. Magnus kisses and licks your neck and you feel how his hands move out of your slip and he hooks his thumbs in the elastic band. While he drops to his knees in front of you, he pulls it down until it is around your ankles. Slowly, he slides his hands up over your legs while he looks at you from under his eyelashes, innocent smile on his lips and you bite your lip. His hands slide further up, moving your skirt up at the same time and they move to the inside of your thighs he gently caresses with his nails and your breath catches in your throat while your eyes fall shut.

"No, look at me." you hear him say compelling.

Your eyes shoot open again and you look at him, blue eyes almost completely swallowed by the black and he lets a thumb slide around your clit while his other hand goes down and he lays it into your knee. He pushes your leg up and out and he leans forward to make a long slow sweep over your slit with his tongue. Your knees almost give way but you recover just in time by gripping your fingers in the couch, his tongue finds its way to your clit and he scrapes over it while his eyes keep you trapped with a compelling look. He licks and bites gently into your clit, you moan and bite your lip at the sight of the handsome detective between your legs. It makes you even wetter between your legs and Magnus moans while he licks your juices and he closes his eyes. His fingers spread your folds and he pushes his tongue inside you and he lets him slowly slide back and forth. When his thumb ghosts over your clit you roll your hips forward and you feel his tongue deeper inside you.

"Fuck, Magnus ..."

"I need you to come for me, love." he gasps against your folds.

His words and the vibration of his voice is enough to push you over the edge and you reach an intense climax, you are still gasping when Magnus comes up and loosens his pants and boxer and pushes them down, he takes your legs and lays them around his waist to lock them behind his back. He aligns his erection against your folds and in a slow rolling movement of his hips he slides inside you all the way. You're still sensitive from your climax so your eyes fall shut, your breath catches in your throat and your muscles tighten immediately around his shaft.

"Oh, Christ, y/n, so damn tight." he gasps.

He tilts your hips up and you feel him slide even deeper within you, you fall deeper and deeper into the pleasure he gives you and Magnus continues to thrusts slowly inside you, giving you enough time to catch your breath and when your eyes open and you look at him, he smiles at you.

"Hey beautiful." he says.

You can't even say anything and moan softly, the thrusts go a little faster and eventually they go so hard that the couch moves backwards with each thrust.

"Are you coming again?" he gasps in your ear.

"Yes." you get out with difficulty.

Magnus thrust deep and hard agian and together you come. It takes a while before you breathe normally again and you moan when his softening dick slips out of you. Magnus pulls his boxers and pants up and once he has your slip pulled up again he looks at you. He smiles and gathers you in his arms, sliding his hands over your back slowly and he lovingly kisses your temple.

"I can't wait till we have that guy behind bars, I want to show you off." he says.

You smile and lean back to look at him.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do." he says.

Then there is a knock at the door and gives you a kiss before he opens the door and lets in Kurt. He looks at you and gives you a nod.

"Hi, y/n, you all right?"

"Yes, fine." you reply.

"I hope this one has left you alone last night, you needed the sleep."

"Oh I....I slept fine, thank you." you say.

Your eyes look at Magnus and he looks down while he has a playful smile on his lips, you're hands move through your hair and you clear your throat.

"I, uh, am gonna go make breakfast." you say and walk swiftly into the kitchen.

You begin to make an omelet, and while you cook, you think about what you have just done and there appears a smile on your face. Ysstad is a small community with a police force of no more than 10 people and Kurt and Magnus are a frequently seen couple in town. You often saw him several times a week and even though you always had to watch him when you saw him and you've always found him very attractive you have never had sexual thoughts about him. Perhaps because he is always so friendly and approachable for everyone, including women and while you were out in clubs with your friends you have witnessed several times how other women pulled him to the dancefloor and he always happely obliged them but Magnus always turned them down when they tried to tempt him in going home with them no matter how beautiful they were and that is probably also the reason you have never approached him yourself. If he rejects such gorgeous women why would he want you? He could easily have another woman in his bed every weekend. Or would he be afraid of gossip? That people will think he uses women for one night and then toss them away like they are nothing. You frown your eyebrows and think about the words he said to you that he wants to show you off and you wonder why he doesn't want one of those beautiful women on his arm.

You recoil when you suddenly feel a hand on your arm and you look up.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, fine, I uh ..... I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks, not convinced.

"Yes, very definitely, what is it?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

You sit on a chair and look at him uncomprehendingly and before you can do something he grabs your hand and pulls upright you but when he lays his arm around your waist you push him away.

"Kurt is in the room next to us." you say.

"I know, but I can see that something is bothering you, come here, talk to me."

You let yourself be pulled into his arms and you lay your cheek against his shoulder.

"What will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"When this matter is resolved, will you disappear from my life?"

"Not if I can help it, I already told you that."

He strengthens his arms around your waist and you feel how he pressed a kiss on your head.

"I know, I just..... I've seen you in clubs sometimes, dancing and laughing and drinking with women, flirting."

"Have you now?"

"Hm, I'm not blind. I see how the women there throw themselves at you."

"And do you also see I leave alone every time?"

"Why?"

"Because the right one never asked."

"And who is the right one?"

"This beautiful h/c woman with the most amazing e/c eyes I have ever seen, I have seen her watching me during those nights, hoping that she would come to me but she never did."

"Why didn't you go to her?"

"Insecure, I guess."

"You? Insecure? Come on, Magnus, you can have anyone in the wide area of Ysstad, you know that very well."

"Maybe I do and, sure, all those women in the clubs, they are very beautiful but I am not one for one-night-stands. And there was still that woman that haunted my mind and I started to compare every woman with her but I came to the same conclusion every single time."

"What was that?"

"They didn't even come close." he says. 

All questions which previously haunted through your mind vanish like snow in the sun when you see the honest and loving look in his eyes. He dips his head to kiss you, a kiss that quickly turns heated and passionate and hands wander and tongues explore. When you suddenly hear Kurt calling Magnus you jump back and let him go. Magnus chuckles and looks up at you while he yells he will be right there. He closes the distance between you and takes your hand.

"What happened last night, was not planned, at least not from my part but I am happy it did. And the fact that it happened again this morning should tell you I really want this, I really want you." he whispers.

You look how he brings your hand to his lips and plats a kiss there.

"Eat your omelet before it gets cold."

You nod your head and look after him untill he is gone. You blow out some breath and sit down. You're somewhat reassured by his words and you begin eating your omelet. When you are done and walk into the living room again, you see that Kurt and Magnus sit at the table facing each other with a map spread out on it and they look at it while talking softly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you want coffee or something else?"

"Yeah, sure." answer they both.

You walk into the kitchen and pour two cups of coffee to take them into the living room and you put them down on the table before you sit down on a chair next to Magnus and slide forward to put your elbows on the table so you can see better. You try to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb them and after a few minutes you realize that they have the murderer in sight. Their team has found a trace in a warehouse somewhere on the outskirts of the city that is vacant and they suspect that there will soon be a transfer between their man and a drug smuggler. Just when you want to stand up you suddenly feel a hand on your leg and you freeze. Your eyes go to Magnus but he acts as if nothing is happening. You feel his fingers gently caressing the inside of your leg and you really need to stop the hand, but it feels so good and when that hand slowly creeps up you involuntarily open your legs for him. It is good that there is a rug lying over the table that hides your lap because the sight of his hand between your legs ensures a shiver to run through your body. Magnus feels it and smiles into his cup while his fingers gently rub over your slip and when he finds your clit and presses it just right, you can just suppress a groan. You sit back and sink lower in your chair and then lay your right leg over his so he has more space and he emmidiatly uses that space to let a finger slip inside you. This time you can not stop a small groan from leaving your lips and Kurt looks at you while Magnus stills his finger.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah, I uh ..... erm ... fine .... just keep going." you say and wave your hand, not knowing whether you're talking to Kurt or surreptitiously to Magnus.

Kurt nods and continues to study the map while Magnus' finger starts moving slowly again. It is not long before a second finger joins and you roll your hips up as discreetly as possible. The pace is slow and you think you can sustain this for some time but that thought flies out the window when his thumb starts playing with your clit and just when you want to make it stop because seriously, Kurt is right there, the man in question rights in his back and looks at you.

"I'm going to the toilet."

Unable to say something you nod and he walks away and when the door closes your head falls backwards and your mouth drops open. Magnus draws the chair close to him with his free hand and he kisses your neck while his fingers begin to pump quickly into you and his thumb continues stroking your clit.

"I'm so sorry but I could not help it baby, it was as if my hand had a will of its own...."

"Shut up and make me come, Magnus, please, let me come."

He sweeps over your clit again and it's enough to push you over the edge. To avoid Kurt hears you moan you draw him to you by his curls and seal your lips in an intense kiss. When you release him you gasp a few times and you look at him.

"You bastard." you say.

He laughs and leans back in his chair and your eyes fall on the obvious bulge in his pants. You smile and when you hear the toilet flush you stand up and lean over him, you take hold of his erection your hand with and knead him and you hear his breath hitch in his throat.

"Fuck, y/n ..." he whispers, and his hips buck under your touch.

"Oh sorry, it happened by itself, detective," you purr in his ear, knowing what it does to him when you call him that, and you let him go just before Kurt walks back into the room"can I get another coffee for you?"


	3. chapter 3

When after a third cup of coffee you put on your shoes Kurt stands and looks at you.

"Where are you going?"

"To work."

"Oh no, I do not think so."

"Oh yes."

"As long as that man is still free, he can come after you."

"Can Magnus not come with me to watch me or something?"

"And explain to your colleagues why he is with you and bring them in danger?"

You sigh and kick off your shoes again for them to land in a corner.

"I'm going to sit outside for some fresh air." you say in passing by.

After you sat on the porch swing for some time the door opens and you look up to see Magnus standing. He leans against the door frame with his arms crossed and looks at you.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Fine, apart from the fact that I'm locked up in my own home."

"With me." he says with a faint smile on his lips.

"Yes, that is indeed an advantage that I have the undivided attention of the sexiest detective from Ystad."

Magnus smiles and walks towards you, he sits down next to you and puts an arm around you but feels your resistance.

"Kurt's gone, he will be back tonight."

"Oh in that case."

You sit upright and put a leg across his hips so that you are sitting astride him and kiss him passionately. Magnus smiles against your lips and kisses you back while his hands frame your face. Although he satisfied you less than an hour ago and has taken you barely 2 hours ago you want him again and your whole body is on fire when his fingers slide down over your back and he squeezes your buttocks pressing you up against him and you feel how hard he is. Your hands go to his shirt and you begin to open his buttons and when your fingers curl around the band of his trousers he breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. His hands cover yours and you look at him.

"Don't you want me?"

"You know I do, but not here."

He puts an arm around your waist and one hand under your knee and lifts you up, he takes you inside and pushes the door shut to push you up against it right away, his lips find your neck and start kissing while his tongue licks and his teeth bite. His hands cup your breasts and you arch your back, pushing them into his touch while his hips clamp you up against the wall and you moan softly, making him roll his hips forward. 

"I have to put you down for a moment, baby." he breaths.

You nod and when you stand on the ground Magnus falls to his knees before you to pull your panties down, then he stands upright again and kisses your lips shortly before pulling your dress off. You hands pull his shirt off and you throw it away to then let your hands slide over his muscular chest. They linger at the band of his jeans and you look at him, with a faint smile on your lips you open his pants and let your hand slip inside to take his already hard erection. He moans in his throat and puts his forehead against yours while your hand slowly moves up and down and he rolls his hips forward but quickly it becomes too much.

"God, I need to be inside you, y/n, I want to feel you around me."

"I'm right here, so take me, detective." you purr.

Magnus moans again and you push down his pants and boxer before he turns you around so your facing the wall. You place your hands against the wall and look over your shoulder at him but his eyes are appreciatively going of your body followed by his hands. They grab your hips and pull your buttocks apart so he can lay his erection between your buttocks and he slides it back and forth. You push your hips back and when you tilt them he slowly pushes himself inside you, he pastes his upper body against yours and pants in your ear.

"You feel amazing." he says.

Slowly he begins to thrust and eventually you build a rhythm. You push your hips back with each thrust and he lets one arm go around your waist and it moves up to cup your breast. You moan and lay your head on his shoulder and he kisses your neck while he thrust harder and deeper. You enjoy him and the pleasure he gives you and slowly he releases your breast and his hand slides over your arm to intertwine his fingers with yours against the wall and the other goes to the inside of your hip and he cups your pubic mound while his index finger turns around your clit. You breathe out his name and turn your face towards him and he kisses your lips, then he bites gently on your lower lip and his thrusts are now short but powerful. When his finger pushes on your clit you fall over the edge and Magnus follows you immediately into the depths. You pant in each others breath while he thrusts a few times superficially inside you before he puts his head on your shoulder and you slump against the wall. Your eyes are closed and you feel how Magnus folds his long slender body around your smaller frame and his arms circle your waist. Carefully he lets his erection slip out and he kisses your bare shoulder. You turn your head and kiss his lips before he lets his arms slip around your waist and lifts you up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you upstairs I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh, I've created a monster." you laugh and kiss his neck

Magnus also laughs and walks into the bedroom with you in his arms to lay you on the bed and he settles between your legs that you immediately place around his hips, his lips find yours and with his hands he grabs your wrists and crosses them above your head.

"Close your eyes." he says.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asks as his kisses move to your neck.

"What kind of silly question is that? Of course I trust you, with my life, literally." you laugh.

"Enough to let me do to you whatever I want?"

Magnus bites your shoulder and rolls his hips against yours, making you moan softly.

"I am yours to use however you want." you gasp.

Then he looks at you.

"Then close your eyes."

You do what he says and you feel how he sits down on his knees so you clamp your legs tightly around his hips.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." he says.

When he settles back between your legs you notice that he has pulled off his pants and boxer, and when he kisses you, you feel his naked chest agianst your nipples and you both moan. Suddenly he grabs your hands and you feel something cold around your wrist and a clicking sound. You open your eyes and look up to see that his handcuffs are around your wrists and go around a bar from the bed.

"What the ..." you pull your arms and then look at him.

Magnus looks at you, grinning and kissing your neck and then biting your ear.

"You said I could do everything to you." He reminds you.

"You were kissing me and biting and ..... I was distracted." you say perplexed.

Then he stops and looks at you, seriously.

"If I hurt you, tell me, or if you want to stop, too."

"Okay."

"Do you need a safe word?"

"No, I trust you, you would never hurt me."

"No, I would not, I promise I will be gentle with you."

He leans forward to kiss you while his fingers make a trail down and when they caress your side you squirm beneath him, Magnus smiles against your lips and his kisses move down, your breasts where he extensively takes the time to kiss and lick your nipple and to bite into it before he goes to the other to give the same treatment. His fingers have arrived at your hip and his hand disappears under your buttocks to push you up and you groan when you feel his tip shallowly move over your slit. You tilt your hips to get him inside you but then he lets go of your nipple and looks at you.

"Not yet."

His lips kiss the valley of your breasts and go to your stomach, he dips his tongue in your belly button and your hips come off the bed and you moan when he sinks his teeth into your lower abdomen and then lovingly caresses it with his tongue. His hand slides to the inside of your thigh and he pushes your leg aside.

"Come on, love, open yourself up to me."

His tongue makes a track downwards and when he lightly kisses your pubic mound your breath falters in your throat and you involuntarily rattle the handcuffs when his tongue your clit and playful traces a circle around it.

"Fuck, Magnus." you moan.

He smiles and kisses your clit before he slips his tongue inside you and his fingers grab your hips and he keeps you pressed against the bed to prevent you from rolling your hips up and you cry, you want to feel him deeper but he holds you tightly and you can do nothing. He licks you with his tongue, very slowly he makes a stripe forward to then circle your clit and gently biting it. He drives you completely crazy with desire when a finger slips inside you and you press your head into the pillow. When he touches you just right you see stars and you feel your climax nearing when his tongue begins to caress your clit and when he starts humming your muscles attract around his finger and you breath faster. When a second finger accompanies the first it is enough to push you over the edge and you pull back on the handcuffs, making them rattle around the metal of the bed. Instead of letting you catch your breath Magnus keeps attacking your oversensitive clit and because your hands are tied you put your feet on the bed to scrawl away from him but he still holds you firmly.

"Still not finished with you." he says against your skin.

"God, you're killing me."

His kisses move to your thigh and you fall exhausted on the bed, you close your eyes and trie to control your breathing while Magnus releases your hips and sets his hands next to them. He crawls over you kissing and finally arrives at your lips which he passionately kisses.

"I'm going to take you now," he murmurs against your skin, "can you handle that? Can you handle this?"

He rolls his hips forward and you feel his tip pressing against your still sensitive clit and without hesitation place your legs around his waist and pull him closer to you.

"I want you to ravish me, devour me, please ... just take me hard." you pant.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

He pushes his hips forward and you open yourself up for him, suck him inside you and your muscles around his shaft tighten, pulling on the handcuffs and arching your back. Magnus kisses your breast and bites hard in your nipple while he roughly pushes himself inside you and you cry from the strength he puts behind it but he does not give you time to get used to him as the thrusts follow each other quickly and every time a cry escapes from your lips. Finally his lips kiss a trail upwards and he licks your ear, his panting breath on your skin gives you goosebumps and after another hard thrust your breath falters. He takes the headboard of the bed with his hand and the other disappears under your lower back and while he sits up on his knees he lifts your hips up so he can reach deeper and your eyes roll back into their sockets of pleasure and desire and your eyelids slide closed.

"Lock your ankles behind my back." he gasps.

You do what he says and his hand slip from your lower back up towards your breast that he cups and you groan loudly.

"You're so damn beautiful, so fucking gorgeous and you feel so amazingly good."

His thrusts are still deep and hard and when you feel his finger at your clit you reach an explosive climax and your muscles grip his shaft like a vise, and he lets his head fall in your neck breathing violently while your muscles milk him from all the seed he has to give. It takes time before you breath norma again but eventually he turns his head and looks at you.

"Hey." you say.

"Hey." he answers and smiles.

"I don't want to complain but can you maybe uncuff me?"

"What? Oh, God, I'm so sorry." he says and grabs his hip belt to get the keys.

When your arms are released you want to bring them down and your moan a little, seemingly you've been tied for a little too long and your arms feel sore and your wrists are a little red. Magnus sees you look uncomfortable and takes your wrists to place soft kisses on them.

"I have been so stupid." he says suddenly.

You turn your head and look at him and his eyes look you apologetically.

"I am so sorry."

"Are we still talking about this?" you ask holding up your wrists

"No," he says and takes them with his hands to carres them,"I'm talking about not coming to you on one of those nights in the clubs, I should have come to you, I should have danced with you, laughed with you and then I should have gone home with you."

You smile and turn around to lean against the wall as you frame his face with your hands.

"You're here now, that's what counts."

"Come here." he says.

He smiles and his arm snakes around your waist to pull you towards him and your legs intertwine with each other, you're so close to him that you feel his breath on your face. He lays his forehead against yours and closes his eyes. You say nothing but just look at him, at how peaceful he looks, how at ease the always alert detective is, you lay your hand on his cheek and he lays his over it and your fingers entwine with each other. Your thumb slides forward and slides slowly over his bottom lip, wordlessly you lean towards him and kiss him a few times gently on his lips. When the kiss breaks you search for his eyes and when they find each other you smile.

"Remember when I told you that you make me feel different than my previous girlfriends?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I know why."

"Why?"

"Because I was in love with them but did not love them." he says softly.

You get a smile on your face and your eyes light up.

"You love me?"

"Yes, this feeling I never had before and I could not place it at first but now I know, I'm sure."

"After two days?"

"Yes, I'm a detective and I learned early in my training to listen to my feelings and when I listen to my feelings now then it says that I must never let you go. I must hold on to you. And moreover I feel it when you are with me, I feel it when you look at me or say my name, when you are lying in my arms, all this feels good, as if it is meant to be, you and me. That's one of the reasons I never went home with those women, it did not feel good, not like it feels with you. Sorry, it was not my intention to sound like a weakling. "he says, laughing.

"No, you do not sound like that and you're right, it feels good to be here with you and I love you too."

He smiles at you and his lips find your neck, he kisses and nips at it and works his way to your lips he kisses a few times gently and when your stomach starts to rumble, he looks at you.

"Sorry." you say apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'm also hungry myself."

You get out of bed and dress up, at least, the clothes that are in the bedroom and the rest you put on where you left it downstairs before you make some food and eat it on the couch.


	4. chapter 4

The rest of the day is fairly quiet untill Kurt suddenly stands before the door mid afternoon and you let him in. He walks towards Magnus and beckons him to come along. You silently exchange a quick glance before he stands up and follows his boss into the kitchen. You close the door and look at the closed kitchen door but walk back to the couch to sit down. The men do not stay in the kitchen long and when they come out Kurt gives you a nod and walks outside to get into his car, but he does not drive away, then you see a police car at your door and you frown your eyebrows.

"Why is there all of a sudden a police car outside my door?"

"To protect you." you hear Magnus say.

His arms slip around your waist and he pulls you away from the window, out of Kurt's sight.

"Isn't that why you are here? I don't understand."

"The reason Kurt was her was because the team had found a lead about where he is and it seems that he is doing trading in a warehouse. It's happening in one hour, they want to do a raid."

"A raid?" you ask and turn around in his arms to look at him.

"Yes, it's about money laundering if we intercept them in the warehouse instead of capturing him alone we don't just get him but also another big criminal."

"Isn't that dangerous?" you say and your voice sounds more concerned than you want.

"Yes, that is dangerous but it is a dangerous profession." Magnus says.

"I know, just ...."

"We all wear a bulletproof vest."

"To protect your heart but the rest of you isn't. And why do you have to go?"

"Because Kurt and I have been partners for years, he trusts me to have his back and he has mine. I have been in this situation more often, darling and besides, every police officer must make a mandatory annual shooting test and every year I'm in the top three. 

"Well, that's good to hear but still....."

Furthermore, you do not come because Magnus steals your words by kissing you and you moan softly, your hands fists into his shirt and you pull him close to you. After the kiss he looks at you.

"And Olaf over there is also very high on that list every year, he is one of the best cops we have."

"I don't want another cop, I want you, I feel the safest with you."

"I know, but I can't stay. I'm good at my job, you really should have a little more faith in me."

"I have, really I do, but just the thought that you can get hurt." you say and shiver at the thought alone.

"I can get hurt crossing the street or making a sandwich."

"You know what I mean."

"It's part of the job, look y/n, if you want to be with me you have to accept that, you have to learn to live with it."

"I know and I'll try, okay?" you say.

"Good enough."

He says and leans forward you to give you a kiss. After the kiss he looks at you and his hands take yours. He brings them to his lips for a kiss and then steps back and when your hands slip out of his and he turns away from you, you say his name and he looks at you. Before you know it you close the distance between you and lay your arms around his neck, his move around your waist, and he pressed you tightly against him.

"Just be careful, okay?" you whisper, "I do not want to visit you in the hospital."

"I'll be careful."

"Promise me." your insist.

"I promise I'll be careful and I will return to you."

"You better because if you don't I'll kill you."

"Are you threatening me? You know, threatening a police officer is a criminal offense."

"All the more reason to come back to me to punish me, I'll even lets you use your handcuffs again." you say.

He smiles and kisses you one last time before he leaves and when he closes the door behind him you walk towards the window to look outside how he walks towards the car and just before he get's in he mouths 'I love you' and then their gone. You sigh deeply and decide to make something to eat and after you almost let burning the potatoes and vegetables for the umpteenth time about cooking but you decide to order something. Before you the phone grabs you run at a trot to the police car to ask if Olaf something wants but _'no thanks, I'm fine'_ and you turn around to walk away but then you reconsider you.

"Say, Olaf, are you in touch with the office?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason, you know maybe whether uh, Kurt and his team are already gone?"

"No idea, probably, you hear something when I know something."

"Thank you."

You walk back inside and order some food and while you wait you bite your nails, you actually stopped doing that years ago but you're so nervous and worried about Magnus that you can not help it. When your food arrives you take it and you put it on the table, turn on the TV and while watching a show, you begin to eat only to slide it away five minutes later and you lean against the couch. Sighing, you look at the clock, there have already passed four hours since he left and you're starting to get seriously worried. You think of his words, that you should have more confidence in him but you have the utmost confidence in him, the point is that in those two days he has become a part of you, a part you can not live without and if anything happened to him you would break. You smile and shake your head, two days, there were only two days needed for the handsome detective to get under your skin, in your heart and your hand goes to it. Actually the awful fact of the shooting has resulted into something beautiful because without it you and Magnus probably never would have been together. You are startled when someone knocks on the door and says your name. You recognize Kurt's voice immediately and you stand up and almost run to the door to throw it open. Kurt looks up and your eyes dart back and forth, looking for Magnus but you don't see him and immediately you get a bad feeling in your stomach and you have to do your best not to look to upset.

"Y/N, just here to tell you we've got them, there being brought to the station as we speak."

"Great, that's great." you say.

Kurt nods and turns around to walk away.

"So I guess that's where Magnus is? I mean detective Martinsson." you hear yourself say, doing your best not to blush.

"Uhm, well, he would have been."

"Would have?"

"Yes, if he wouldn't have let himself be shot."

"What?" you exclaim and lay your hand before your mouth,"eh, where....where is he shot, if I may ask?"

You really have to do your best to suppress the quiver in your voice.

"In the shoulder, I'm going to see how he is doing right now."

"Okay, uh, well, I hope he will be okay."

"Are you kidding? That boy is so strong he can survive anything and besides, a shot in the shoulder never killed anyone, he'll be fine," Kurt laughs, "it could be that we need your statement in a lawsuit."

"Okay, please let me know, I will be happy to testify."

Kurt nods at you before he again turns around and walks away and you close the door to lean against it and then you close your eyes. Oh God, he was shot by a bullet in his shoulder, your hand goes to your mouth and you stay like that for some time. After a few minutes, however, you get up and grab your coat and keys to go to the hospital, even though Kurt said a wound in the shoulder is not going to kill him but you do not care, you need to see him, you have to see him. Also you remind yourself about the fact that he will be there so you have to be careful.

When you arrive at the hospital, you'll soon see the police car of Kurt standing and slowly you walk inside. You look around you but don't see him and you walk to the reception desk.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Uhm, I'm looking for Detective Martinsson." you say.

"Okay, I can not tell you which room he will be situated, he is still in surgery but he will be taken to the sixth floor."

You thank the employee and you walk to the lifts but then you reconsider and take the stairs to the correct floor. When you arrive you peek around the corner but you do not see Kurt and cautious and on your guard walk down the floor. You lingers a little back and forth, without the correct room number you can not do much, and walk back to the lifts again and when you hear the ping of one of them you hide yourself behind a container with clean laundry and the first one you see is Kurt, walking behind him two nurses who have a bed between them and you recognize the blond curls immediately. Next to the bed is also a nurse pushing equipment, probably an IV because there is a tube going into his arm. They walk down the hall and you must do your best not to run to him, no matter how difficult it is, you decide that it is best if you wait here until Kurt is gone and you sigh deeply before you sit down against the container. It is not long before Kurt walks back to the lifts and when the doors are closed you come up slowly and you walk into the hallway. At the small desk halfway you ask where he is and after she gave it you walk down the hall. You have quickly found the room and you see that it is a single room, you push open the door and step inside to be immediately confronted with an image that you steals your breath. Magnus is lying unconscious in the bed, arms above the sheets beside his body, tubes in his nose and IV in his arm. He is also connected to a heart monitor. The sheets are pushed down till halfway his chest and you see a large bandage around his upperchest and shoulder. You walk to the bed slowly and stand next to it, taking his hand in yours and you give it a kiss. Then you sit in the chair and pushes it right next to the bed so you do not have to let go of his hand.

When you suddenly feel someone tugging your shoulder you sit up with a jerk and then you notice that you have fallen asleep. You look up and see a nurse.

"I'm sorry but you have to go, visiting time is long past."

Your eyes go to the clock and see that it's already after nine o'clock in the evening.

"Oh, uh," your eyes go to Magnus who is still asleep, "I want to stay, please."

"It's only a shoulder wound, he'll be fine." she says, smiling.

"Yes, but .... please let me stay, you won't even know I'm here."

"I'm really sorry, loved ones are only allowed to stay if the patient is in danger." she says apologetically.

You nod and stand up, give him a kiss on his soft lips and then walk back with the nurse to the lifts. Still, you do not have the heart to leave him even though it will be okay, it does not feel right to leave him and you look around you. You see nobody and quietly sneak into the stairs you climb to the right floor and when you peek round the corner you see to your pleasure that there is no one behind the desk, you dare it and run to the right room and when your inside you close the door softly and walk over to the bed. You take his hand and stroke some curls from his face.

"I could not leave you, I will not let meself simply be send away, darling, I'll stay with you."

You sit in the chair and look at the heart monitor and the beeping of it has a surprisingly soporific effect and when you start to yawn you lay your head down and when you open your eyes again it's half past one in the morning. You stretch out and get up to walk and when you see a couch you sit down on it. You fold your legs under your body and look at Magnus in the bed while you move down a little and put your head on the armrest, pillow under your head and you fall asleep again.

"Y/N?"

You stir a little on hearing your name and moan softly.

"Sweetie?"

Slowly you open your eyes and when you see two blue eyes looking at you you blink, you lick your dry lips and must think where you are but then you see the bandage around his body and you sit straight up with a jerk.

"Oh, my back." you complain.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?"

"Because I didn't wanted to leave you." you explained.

"You could have crawled into bed with me," Magnus says, and you smile, "I would not have minded."

"Oh, well actually I should not be here, the nurse sent me away last night but I secretly came back again."

"That's the second time you broke the law." he says disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry detective, are you going to punish me?"

"The punishment that you deserve is not appropriate to give here."

"Where then?"

"Preferably somewhere where we are alone and where nobody will hear your screaming my name." he says, winking.

You laugh and give him a push against his shoulder, and he makes a painfull noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." you say and put your hand over your mouth.

"That's okay." he says.

You reach your hand out to him and your fingers touch the bandage on his shoulder but he takes you hand and gives it a kiss.

"Can you lay your legs around my waist." he asks indicating your dress but luckily it's wide enough.

Without asking you do what he says and you lock your ankles behind his back, suddenly he gets up and you gasp for breath.

"Magnus what are you doing? Put me down, you're hurt."

"Not at my legs." he says.

He walks with you to the bed and sits down on the edge, he slowly moves to the center and rotates so that he is sitting right and when his hand on your head drops down you look at him.

"When Kurt told me that you were shot ..... I was so scared. Even after he told me that it was just a shoulder wound ... I don't want to lose you, Magnus, I can't lose you, I wouldn't know...."

"You are not going to lose me, darling, I'm okay, I'm right here, I'm fine," he says, and his hands caress your back,"come here." 

You lean towards each other and you sigh longingly when your lips touch, your hands slip into his curls to push him even closer to you and you push your body forwards to make contact to just _feel_ even if it is only to convince yourself of the fact that he's really with you. The kiss is getting more intense and his hands slide down and under your dress to rest on your hips and when he rolls his hips up and pushes you down you feel how hard he is partly because he only wears a boxer and hospital gown .

"Magnus we can not ..." you gasp against his lips.

"No, we can not, but I do." he says.

You want to ask him what he means, but before you come so far his finger slides across your slit and you moans softly while your hips automatically move against his touch.

"I should stop you."

"But you will not because you want it, well actually you want my dick but for now we have no time." he says and kisses your neck.

"Hmm, someone can walk in."

"Then we have to be fast. Are you all nice and wet for me baby?"

His finger pushes your slip aside and it rubs your slit and he moan when he discovers that you are indeed wet.

"It's so easy to get you all excited." he laughs.

"Just for you."

"It better be."

His finger slides inside you while his thumb starts playing with your clit and you make circular movements with your hips, when a second finger slips inside and he bends them you curse once and you pull his curls. He continues curving his fingers and caressing your clit with his thumb and soon you come to a climax, he lets you ride it out and when you come down again he pulls his fingers out of you and licks them clean.

"Hm, you taste so good." he moans.

You lean forward to kiss him again, long and deep and after he moves aside.

"Come, lay next to me." he says.

You do what he says and lie down beside him, head on his shoulder and hand gently on his stomach while his fingers weave through your hair.

"Kurt was here this morning."

"Really? Oh, no," you say and looks at him in horror, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, he won't say anything."

"Why not?"

"Because he can't miss me." he says, shrugging.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, I remind him of himself when he was young. He understands it. He had only one request."

"What?"

"We keep it secret for two weeks, then we can at least say that it happend after all this."

"Okay." you agree.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter of this story just to wrap things up nicely, not really happy about the end but yeah...  
> Thank you every one for reading, giving kudo's and reviewing!

The following morning is pretty quiet, and despite protests from Magnus you decide to sit in a chair next to his bed. At the beginning of the afternoon a young nurse walks inside who looks surprised when she sees you sitting. 

"I, uh .... I just arrived." you say, blushing. 

The nurse frowns and walks over to the bed to give Magnus papers. 

"These are your discharge papers when you've signed them you can go but first I will be changing your bandage." 

Then she looks at you with a look as if she wants to have you gone but you can see something in her eyes you don't like, like she wants to have you gone so she can flirt with Magnus undisturbed.

"She stays." Magnus says.

His voice leaves no doubt for arguement and the nurse looks disappointed and you smile at her. You slide closer to the bed and watch while the nurse changes the bandage. Your eyes though go wide when your presence does not appear to stop her from shamelessly flirting with Magnus, your Magnus. Small touches that are not needed, arms circling his waist to grab the roll of bandage behind his back, something that is totally unnecessary and you have to hold yourself back from grabbing his hand or telling her to stop because he is no longer available, that he is yours.

"There will have to be some one with you to change your bandage three times a day for at least a week, I'll make sure there is a kit ready for you at the pharmacy downstairs before you go." 

"Thank you."

Magnus takes the papers and signs them right away, but before the nurse walks away she holds up a card.

"When you need help with changing the bandage you can always call me." she says, and when she gives him a wink you have had enough of it and you stand up to grab the card.

"He does not need your help, he has me."

"Have you ever previously changed a bandage?" she asks and puts her hands on her hips to watch you defiantly.

"No, but how difficult can it be, since you can do it and you're just a simple nurse." you say, shrugging your shoulders.

You hear Magnus snickering behind you and the nurse pails a little before walking away and you tear the card and throw it away.

"That was very rude of you." he says.

"She was flirting with you in front me." you say in disbelief and look at him.

"She doesn't know that you're my girlfriend."

"That does not matter, she's a nurse, and a nurse flirting with a patiënt, well, it's unprofessional."

Magnus sits on the edge of the bed and takes you hands and he pulls you between his legs.

"You have no reason to be jealous." he says.

"I'm not jealous." you say, arms crossed.

You look at him and he raises his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a little." you mumble.

"Did you see me flirting back with her?" he asks.

"No." you say, avoiding his eyes.

"Something I would normally do but I'm with you, I love you."

Slowly you look at him and when your eyes find his you smile.

"Sorry, I just do not like it that someone flirts with you so unabashedly, I wanted to punch her on her face."

Magnus smiles and leans forward to kiss your neck and your arms slip around his neck.

"Are you telling me you would fight over me with another woman?" he whipsers in your ear.

"Of course I would, I'm very protective of what's mine and if someone is after something that is mine I will always fight for it and in this case someone was after you, and you're mine, detective."

"And I wouldn't wanted to be anybody else's but yours, baby."

Magnus slides from the bed to dress himself. Till your regret he does that in the bathroom, you would have very much enjoyed the view but the nurses who can look inside through the glass when they walk by probably also. 

"Are you coming?" you hear him ask. 

You smile and let your hand slip in his and together you walk outside and after you have picked up the kit you walk to your car but when you open the door for yourself Magnus pushes it shut and pushes you up against it. His lips kiss your neck and you shiver beneath his attention.

"Prepare yourself for when we get home you get your punishment." he whispers. 

He licks your neck before he opens the door for you and you get in. Magnus walks around the car and when he stepped in you start the car and drive away. He makes it not easy while driving, one hand on your knee, slowly moving upwards and taking your skirt with it. You squirm in your seat and when his index finger slides over your slit you jerk back into your seat, Magnus chuckles but you look at him angrily. 

"If you do not want to end up in the hospital again, I advise you to stop what you're doing, detective." you say. 

"Make me." he says defiantly. 

"What do I say when I the car park against a tree or another car? I was distracted by you, a cop?" 

"Okay, point taken."

Magnus places his hands in his lap and the rest of the ride he behaves but as soon the door is closed behind you, he presses you against it, his hands next to your head while his lips kiss yours intense. You drop the kit so it falls on the ground and your arms go around his neck and your hands disappear into his hair, but he grabs them immediately and kisses your knuckels. 

"Are you ready for your punishment?" he asks. 

"Bring it on, Detective." 

"I love it when you call me that," he says, "it really turns me on." 

"Why do you think I call you that?" you say. 

Magnus smiles and looks at you, he lets you go and takes a step back and you follow him but he holds his hands up, palm forward. 

"Ah, stand still."

He puts a step back and you watch him while he slips his jacket off his shoulders and loosens his holster and hangs it around the coat rack and you bite your lip with the movement. Magnus grins and you look at him, he pulls his shirt out of his pants and unbuttons it slowly. Your eyes follow every move his long slender fingers make and when his shirt lies on the floor your eyes appreciatively go over his muscled abdomen you moan softly. You reach your hand out to him but he steps back again. 

"Come on, I want to touch you, Magnus." 

"And you will, but first you have a punishment to undergo." 

He reaches for his holster fishing out his handcuffs, you look at how it dangles around his finger and your eyes go to Magnus. 

"Are you okay with this?" he asks.

You smile and hold your arms out, wrists together as invitation and Magnus grins as he walks up to you and cuffs one wrist, he then walks to the stairs that leaad upstairs and the handcuffs go behind a style before he cuffs your other hand. Then he frames your face and looks at you.

"Are you comfortable?" he asks. 

"Yes." you answer.

"How attached are you to this dress?" he asks. 

"Oh, erm, it's a nice dress and looks good on me, especially in summer when ....." 

You stop on talking abruptly when he suddenly pulls out a pocket knife and looks at you. 

"Pity." he says. 

With one hand he grabs the fabric of the dress in your side and pulls. 

"Hold your breath, I don't want to hurt you." 

You do what he says and you look down to see how he pushes the knife through the fabric of your dress. You breathe out and see that he keeps the knife with the sharp side up and slowly lets it move up and the only sound you hear is the tearing of the fabric. The noise excites you more than you thought and you bite your lip while the knife is continues to go up and finally glides through the neckline. Magnus leans forward and kisses your neck while his hands slide the flaps of your dress aside and cups your breasts in his hands. His thumbs caress your nipples and his lips come to your breast and enclose around your nipple through the fabric and he gives a gentle tug.

"God, Magnus..."you sigh.

Your head falls back against the stairs while your legs rub together, seeking friction, Magnus sees and smiles against your skin. 

"Stop that." he says, and pushes his knee between your legs.

"Then touch me." you huff and you try to roll your hips over his thigh.

He looks at you through his eyelashes before he leans down and gently bites your breast and you let out a little whine.

After he gave both nipples a small tug he takes his knife again, this time he pushes it down the fabric until it cuts through the hem before giving your bra the same treatment and finally he sits on his knees in front of you and slowly slides your slip down over your legs. He leans foward and takes a deep breath, inhaling you and he moans.

"Gods, you smell so good."

"I'm sure I taste good too." you say before you know it.

"Don't be cheeky, or I'll let you hang here."

"You would not dare."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Magnus gets up and takes a step back and his eyes wander over your body before he looks at you. When your eyes find each other he smiles and he lets his fingers move to his belt, he loosens it and then pulls it through the loops to throw it away before he opens his pants and slides the zipper down. Your eyes follow his actions closely and when he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans he pushes it down excruciatingly slowly while he lets his hips make little swaying movements. The scene so erotic and sensual that your clit begins to throb and you rub your thighs against each other again.

"Ah ah," Magnus says and pulls his pants back up,"spread them."

You look at him crestfallen and as innocent as possible.

"I'm waiting."

You do what he says and spread your legs and his thumbs disappear in his waistband and now he pushes it all the way down and his boxer falls to the ground with it. Your eyes follow a path up and when they come to his crotch, you see that he is rock hard and you bite your lip when he curls his fingers around his erection and slowly starts stroking. Magnus sighs deeply and lets his head fall back, your eyes move to his long neck and when his breath hitches you see that he lets his thumb move over the slit and you already see some moisture. You moan softly and it costs you the greatest effort to keep your legs spread but when he moves his hand a little faster you can't help that your hips rock forward.

Magnus sets a step closer to and pushes your legs sideways before he places his hands beside your head and Magnus starts to kiss your neck and one hand leaves the place next to your head to massage your thigh, then Magnus' hand slides to the inside of your thigh, and he slowly caresses your slit. His fingers ghost over it without actually exercising pressure and penetrating you and you push your hips down to tell him that you want him. His lips sink lower and he takes a nipple in his mouth and when he gives a tug on it you moan. Your breathing becomes heavy and you feel Magnus' lips sink even further down and eventually they arrive at you slit, he kisses and licks your thighs while his fingers massage your thighs, making sure to stay away from your throbbing clit and you make a whimpering sound in your throat and when he gently blows against your overheated clit you jolt forward. 

"Magnus, please..."

"Please what?"

"Your killing me."

"Well, this was supposed to be a punishmend."

"Oh this isn't punishment, this is pure torture."

"Sorry," he says and slowly straightens up and kisses your cheek, "tell me what you want."

"You."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"And you want me to fuck you hard or you want to be slowly fucked?"

"I do not care, as long as you fuck me."

Magnus places his fingers at your slit and opens you up up for him, he places his tip against your slit and slowly he thrust his erection all the way into you. Of pleasure your eyes close and your head drops back, Magnus kisses your neck and rocks his hips forward slightly harder every time. Then he hooks his fingers in your knees and tilts your hips and with every inward thrust you feel his base scrape against your clit.

"Oh God." you breath.

"You like that?" 

"Yes."

"Lock your ankles behind my back."

You do what he says and his arms circle around your waist so that he can push you against him with every thrust and every thrust he exerts more force to penetrate deeper. You lean forward and kiss his neck his cheek, any piece of skin you can reach but it's not enough. You jerk with your hands, making the cuffs tighten around your wrists and rattle against the bars.

"Uncuff me." you say.

"The keys are in my jeanspocket." he breathes.

"Goddamn, Magnus ... I need to touch you .."

"I'm sorry, just let me make you cum, then you can touch me anywhere you want."

"Then please let me cum because if I do not touch you soon, I am not responsible for the consequences. Just don't cum yourself."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you in my mouth when you do."

"Fuck, y/n."

Magnus bites your neck and thrust harder and deeper and when you feel his fingers at your clit you fall over the edge. You feel him tensing his muscles to prevent an orgasm with himself and slowly he pulls his erection back until it slips out of you. You breathe deeply and look at him while he is fishing the keys out of his pocket and loosens you. Before he can do anything your fingers slip in his curls and you kiss him deeple before you fall on your knees and take his erection fully in your mouth. Magnus' hands slip into your hair and he leans forward while a stream of curses go over his lips. You focus on his tip and slit and your fingers play with his balls before one goes back and strokes his perineum and when you press it Magnus cums with a deep groan. You swallow everything and after he is finished you lick his tip and suck, causing him to jerk. You let him slip out of your mouth and fall back against the stairs, making his hands slip from your hair and he grabs the bars with his hands while he catches his breath. After je did, Magnus falls down on his knees in front of you and cups your cheek and you look at him.

"Help me up." you say.

Magnus nods and helps you up before he lifts you up and you already start to protest but he hushes you and he walks up the stairs and lays you in bed to then you next to lie on his side. He closes his eyes and you mirror his position and just look at him. You reach your arm out and put your hand on his cheek, thumb gently caressing it and you see a smile appear on the face of the handsome Detective while he covers your hand with his and he brings it to his mouth to kiss it. Your eyes move lower and they rest on the bandage on his chest and you see a small red spot of blood and before you know it a single tear rolls over your cheek.

"Hey," Magnus says, and you look at him, "I'm okay."

"I know, it's just....I find it difficult to have peace with the fact that every day you walk towards danger and I just....like I said in the hospital, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, I promis."

You smile and lace your fingers together.

"How long have you been with the police force?" you ask.

"Ten years."

"And how many times have you been shot?"

"Y/N..."

"How many times."

"Three times, this one included but the other times it was just superficial, there's not even a scar on me."

"Thank God for that," you say smiling,"because even the smallest scar on your perfect body would be a mortal sin."

Magnus smiles and lets his arm slip around your waist so he can pull you against him.

"Come here you." he says

He kisses your forehead before he tucks it under his chin and his fingers slowly move over your back making you sleepy.

 

In the coming weeks, the process starts and because you've seen him your testimonial is crucial to get the man behind bars you have to testify against him. Something you'd rather not do, but Magnus manages to persuade you, promising you he will be in the courtroom every day to support you. Normally there is never someone present of the police force at court cases but since Magnus' shoulder has yet to heal and Kurt knows how important it is for you to have Magnus close to you he allows it. When you take the witness stand and start your story the accused tries to intimidate you with looks and every time this succeeds you look across the courtroom untill your eyes find reassuring blue ones and you keep looking at them untill your calm again and when your done you walk back to the table to take place next to your lawyer your eyes meet again and he nods at you, God what you wouldn't give to just sit down beside him, to feel his arm around you or just his fingers laced with your but because you still have to keep the relationship a secret you can't and it sucks. 

After two weeks, the verdict is being read by the judge and when the accused hears that he gets lifelong he stiffens and his eyes look at you. At the moment the guard wants to handcuff him he starts to scream and punch around himself and jumps towards you, you scream and take a step back while your lawyer also comes into motion but before he is with you, however, you see Magnus placing himself in front of you, gun drawn just like five other guards and the man clenches his jaw while he looks at the young Detective.

"Do not even think about it." Magnus says threateningly and tightens the cock of his weapon.

You don't doubt for a second that if the accused would even set one step into your direction he will pull the trigger to protect you. While the guards handcuff him Magnus continues to point his weapon on the accused until he is sure that it is safe and when he holsters it and turns around your eyes find each other and you see the worry in them. You have tears in your eyes, your breathing fast and your hand is lying over your heart that beats wildly in your chest. You sigh deeply, and before you know it you feel his arms around you and he pulls you tightly against him. One hand on your back, the other weaves through your hair while he whispers sweet nothings in your ear in order to reassure you. 

"It's okay, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore, your safe."

You fist his shirt in your hands and push your face into his chest while you slowly come to realize that the people in the courtroom are looking at you and Magnus, whispering against each other, realizing that there is more going on between you and the young Detective then they thought, but you don't care, you want his arms around you, his fingers in your hair and his soft soothing voice in your ear. After you calmed down he presses a kiss on your forehead and he looks at you.

"You okay?" he asks and you hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for what you did." you say, referring to his protection.

"I promised you that I would not let him hurt you." he says.

"I know."

You sigh deeply while Magnus once again takes you in his arms and his hands glide over your back and your eyes go through the courtroom.

"Well, I think our secret is out of the bag." you say.

"Could not care less."

"Me neither." you say and push yourself deeper into his protective embrace.

 

After the trial normal life goes on and you and Magnus are together as often as his work allows it, mostly in his house, and even when he is called away by Kurt during an evening together and you can go back to your own house, you always stay. You like to be surrounded by his things and when it's time to go to bed you just love to crawl between sheets that smell like him and of course that when he comes home he crawls in bed behind you only to pull you against him, followed by a kiss on your shoulder. Sometimes you wake up and you turn around to give him a kiss and when you don't he just keeps kissing and carressing you untill you do wake up and it always leads to the most amazing sex you have ever had. 

 

It also doesn't last long before you end up moving in with him and put your own house up for sale. Where you where afraid that you would need time to have someone around in the house after being alone for such a long time, you are quickly used to have him around. Of course you argue but you always make up too. You're also still worried about him when he goes to his work but you also realize that an accident can always occur, like when making a sandwich, as he said that first evening in your kitchen.


End file.
